


Clean and Filthy

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ianto enjoys showers





	Clean and Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Filth

Ianto walked into his bathroom and grimaced when he saw his suit. It was filthy and covered with bright green slime. The slime had started to dry making the fabric rough and stiff.

He peeled off his suit and shivered as cool air hit his skin. Time for one of his favourite activities.

He turned on his shower and waited for the spray to warm up. Steam billowed as he stood on a soft white bath mat.

He had spend his first Torchwood paycheque on a large shower with a powerful sprayer and he always thought that that had been money well spent.

Stepping into the shower, he was surrounded by warmth.

Standing under the spray, he groaned as warm water hit his aching muscles. The warmth made him not feel so bad about the suit. It wasn’t the fact that it was ruined beyond repair, he had many suits carefully organised in his closet, it was that it was filthy. He preferred anything clean and in its place.

No matter how chaotic his life got, he could relay on the archive being clean and organised.

He heard familiar footsteps walking into his bathroom and grinned.

Jack pulled back the shower curtain and grinned too. ‘Is there room for one more?’

‘Of course.’

Jack made quick work of his clothes and stepped into the shower settling himself behind Ianto. 

Jack picked a bar of soap and Ianto groaned as Jack’s soapy hands slid down Ianto’s chest and stomach. He groaned again when Jack’s hand wrapped around Ianto’s half hard cock.

Jack’s lips brushed against Ianto’s shoulder as he stroked Ianto’s cock. His hands were rough and calloused and his grip was just tight enough.

Jack kissed Ianto’s shoulder and neck as he sped up his stroke.

Ianto felt his orgasm building and lent against Jack as he came all over Jack’s hand.

He felt Jack’s hard-on poking him in the thigh and turned around. 

As they kissed, Ianto’s hand moved between them and he wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock. After several strokes, Jack’s body trembled as he came.

Ianto closed his eyes and rested his chin on Jack warm wet shoulder.

‘Did you like that?’ Jack asked and Ianto didn’t even have to open his eyes, he could just picture Jack’s cocky grin.

‘Oh, yes,’ Ianto said. He might prefer to be clean, but he always enjoyed dirty showers.


End file.
